


Kitchen penguin

by turva_auto



Series: Jääkiekko - ice hockey [2]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 00:33:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4079812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turva_auto/pseuds/turva_auto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Troubles in russian kitchen, or what happens when Zhenya hit's the kitchen<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Eggs

It was shortly in the season, that the Penguins managed to get a few days off. There wouldn't be a game in the next week, for whatever reason, apart from some media commitments for the faces of the Franchise, like Evgeni himself and Sidney. Everyone could have a rest with friends and family and that's what everyone settled for.

Flower had even headed out for a short trip to Canada with his wife, staying back home for a couple of days rather than occupying his Pittsburgh Condo.

Zhenya blinked, waking up to the sun shining in his face around lunch time and stretched on his king size bed.

It felt empty without Sid curling up next to him, but at the same time the covers were still hanging onto the heat of the night, when he had turned and tossed around. A few knocked of pillows on the floor confirming that, as he made his way into the en suite to take a refreshing shower, which took a while since he didn't feel bothered to get up. Rather getting back to sleep would be awesome, but he couldn't ruin his entire sleeping circle. It was far too late already to be the blanket hog.

All Russian through and through, he gritted his teeth and turned the tap to ice cold, before kicking it into action. He wasn't making any noise, just stand there with his eyes closed, his teeth shattering, before he turned it to hot and groaned. That always had the same effect as sex. He wasn't horny, but the relief and spasms of his cold tortured muscles, was soothing.

The master of morning torture was on his mission obviously and Malkin smiled to himself, humming some Russian song he usually blasted out loud in his car on the way to practice. But today there was no practice, maybe a bit of workout, if he was up to it, but no ice before the middle of next week. Just him having time all to himself. After he was done washing his hair and getting rid of the stubble in his face, he stayed a couple more minutes just for the lazy fun of it, before turning the shower spray off and getting out of the massive glass cubicle.

Fetching a towel from the rack he dried himself off, before pulling on a pair of black boxer briefs and toddling down the narrow stairs to his kitchen, where the wooden surfaces were sparkling all clean in the sun of the day.

Stifling a yawn, Evgeni put the kettle on and shuffled some spoons of instant coffee into his fave mug. He was hungry and glanced briefly at the hockey stickers all over his fridge, before pulling it open and trying to work out his breakfast. There was a huge bowl of salad left from his housekeeping lady, a couple other groceries stored for the week and he closed the fridge once more, mulling over it, opting out for cereals before he went back to the fridge again and pulled out some eggs.

He wasn't in the mood for burnt milk on his cereals and milk was the one thing he always burnt, no matter what pan or pot he used. There still was the possibility to use the microwave in the corner, but luke warm piss milk wasn't one of his favorites at all.

He pulled the pan out of the cupboard and put it on the stove to gain temperature, when his front door rang. Groaning, Evgeni, made his way to the door, still grumpy and not yet fully in reality. It better be someone important disturbing his morning routine. He was no good talking to without his coffee embedded in his system and a good mouthful.

„Good morning sunshine.“ Sid was beaming up at him with a wink. Zhenya blinked a little stupidly, trying to take it in before muttering „Privjet.“ as he stepped aside to let his captain and lover in.

„Aw, has my baby just gotten up.“ Sidney teased, pulling him into a hug and kissing the corner of his mouth.

„Sid, shoes.“ Zhenya grumbled, making the younger boy smile and roll his eyes, but fulfilling the request nevertheless. There was an absolute rule to never get anywhere into Malkin's house without putting off your shoes. It was one of the weird Russian things the Canadian assumed. Evgeni had given him an ear full lecture in broken English about the house needing to be clean and outside being dirt. It was definitely a Russian thing, or at least somewhere north Europe alike because defense men Olli from Finland applied the same rules, when they had a movie night or something alike. Olli was far more worse, even put up a separate wall in his hallway to stack the dirty shoes outside, as he called it.

After placing his trainers on the provided bench, Sid followed his boyfriend into the kitchen, who now cracked eggs into his pan.

„Okay, you seriously just got out of bed, you lazy shit. I already had a couple of camera's shoved in my face.“ Sidney chuckled, as Zhenya hold his hand up to indicate he should shut the fuck up.

„Breakfast first. I'm most important in morning.“ he grumbled, ignoring the spatula Sid offered and scrabbled the egg white with a fork across the pan. Sidney offered him the salt but Zhenya just ignored it.

„Oh I forgot you like your odd eggs without flavor.“ Sidney mocked him, poking his ribs.

„You too much talking.“ his boyfriend mumbled, dragging a hand across his tired face. Usually Sid would leave him be, but today he was obviously having a be-a-brat day.

„You too sleepy.“ Sidney mouthed back, planting a kiss on Geno's cheek, making him smile.

„Sit, then me eats and you talk.“ Evgeni ordered in defeat, placing the pan with fried eggs on a wooden board before dropping into a chair at the table. He eyes Sid closely, like a bear protecting his pray, putting an arm around his pan, knowing fully well Sid liked to steal his food at every opportunity. Sid hold his hands up in surrender.

„Go on, I'm not interested in your odd eggs.“ he clarified with a smile. Geno shot him a look and kept shuffling forks full of fried egg into his mouth along with his coffee, the fork clattering over the surface of the pan leaving marks and making Sidney flinch.

„Geno, just why didn't you put it on a plate? This way you need a new pan every week.“

„Bullshit. Is pan, can take fork.“ Geno mumbled around mouth fulls as he finished off the rest with some bread, wiping along where the yolk was plastered to the surface.

„Is Russian pan. Is best.“ he states, before dumping it into the dishwasher. Sidney just huffs a laugh , shaking his head. He loved Zhenya's Russian sense of humor.

„Well, now you're finished can I have a hug?“ the younger boy questioned, as Geno, refilled his coffee, along with a mug for Sid. Passing over the hot mug, they changed to the living room with Sid pouting for being ignored so easily, but he always had to be patient with Geno. One thing Malkin taught him since day one, had been patience. Sid was as patient as a rubber ball, bouncing all along. When they settled on the couch, he just put down his coffee no matter how hard he was yearning for it and cuddled up to Evgeni.

„Missed you.“ Sidney breathed in the croak of his neck, fitting there perfectly, with his arms curled around Zhenya's middle, holding onto him, as he pressed him in and hold him tight.  


	2. Cake

After getting home from the game against no on else but the fucking Flyers, Geno was glad to drop right off to sleep, curled around Sidney, who was pouting for being the little spoon and still steaming a little, because Claude fucking Claude had boarded him.

"Geno you know I really hate Giroux." Sidney huffed, tugging his blanket a little higher, to cover his chin, because when he was at Geno's, he always had to sleep on the right side of the bed, closest to the door and that was kinda annoying, because the air coming from the hallway cooled down so much at night, it always gave him a stiff neck.

"Hmmm." Geno murmured sleepily, not really listening anymore.

"I'm frustrated, I could eat an entire cake now, just out of frustration." Sidney whined.

"Sid, you no have cake." Geno huffed amused, tightening his arms around his lover.

"But I want some, G."

"I'm giving you cake for breakfast tomorrow, now sleep. Sugar no good for you." Geno mumbled with a smile, nuzzling his nose into the slightly curly hair at the nape of Sidney's neck. Sid yawned and sulked a little more until finally drifting off to sleep. 

 

As usual, Sidney was still fast asleep, when Zhenya got up at the ass crack of dawn. But he still remembered his promise from last night so sacrifices had to be made. He knew he had some cake from his mum left in the freezer and he better took his time to go find it and get it thaw enough for Sid to eat. 

 

He thought about making the entire Russian Chocolate Cheesecake up from scratch but that would take too long and he really wasn't a baking person after all. Nevertheless he first went through half of his kitchen cupboards to find his mom’s recipe, just to take a closer look. He properly wouldn’t have all the ingredients in anyway. After rummaging for a while, he finally found it in the depth of his storage and remembered his mom’s words.  “Zhenya it’s not a russian cake recipe but I like it, because it is called Russian Chocolate Cheesecake.” So this might not even be the biggest challenge of all. Not something traditional like Sid was used coming from Geno, but it would do. He scanned the recipe over just in case - and of course he was missing most of it by a mile.

* * *

 

###  Ingredients

  * FOR THE CRUST:
  * 2-⅓ cups Flour
  * 1-⅓ cup Sugar
  * 2 teaspoons Baking Powder
  * ⅓ cups Cocoa Powder
  * 2 whole Eggs
  * 1-⅔ cup Butter
  * _____
  * FOR THE FILLING:
  * 1 cup Sugar (+2 Tbsp)
  * 1 teaspoon Vanilla Extract
  * 3 whole Eggs
  * 1 cup Mascarpone Cheese
  * 3 cups Greek Yogurt (in A Pinch Sour Cream Will Do Too)
  * 1 pinch Salt
  * 1-½ cup Whipping Cream
  * ½ cups Butter, Softened



###  Preparation

Preheat oven to 350 F.

Add first 6 ingredients and mix together to make the dough for the crust. Knead well.

Pinch off about a quarter of the dough and set aside.

Butter a Springform pan and line it with the chocolate dough, pulling the crust all the way up the sides.

Mix all the filling ingredients until smooth. Pour the filling into the Springform pan.

Pull little pieces off the reserved chocolate dough and randomly place in the cheese filling.

Bake for about an hour.

Cool to room temperature and then refrigerate for several hours.

* * *

 

So the frozen version would do. Geno sorted through boxes of Solyanka, Borscht, Syrniki and other home cooking stuff sponsored by his mom until he finally got to the frozen Pelmeni doughs and in the far corner, spotted the cake he was looking for.

Jackpot.

 

He tugged it out of the package and foil carefully, before setting it on a big enough plate. The clock was ticking away and he doubted that he would manage to thaw the entire big cake in front of him, in time. So he took a bigger sharper knife from his cutlery drawer and ran it through hot water until the metal was warm enough to go through the cake, repeating the process over and over until he was left with a quarter of the cake, that he did set on a smaller plate, before wrapping the left over’s back in foil and it’s packaging and putting it back into the depth of his freezer.

That was enough cake for the both of them, without ruining their meal plan. Not that Geno was actually planning on eating any of it. He used the knife to cut it in two equal pieces and glanced at his oven uncertain. If he would use it, there was the risk of it turning everything into ash, the reminder of burned casserole from last wednesday was still present enough. Geno was trying to come up with an alternative, finally figuring out he could also use the microwave instead, so he did. Setting it to a 5 minute circle and putting sidney’s piece in first. 

It worked just fine so he set the hot plate aside and by the time Sidney would join him, it would have cooled down enough.

Geno set the rest of the breakfast bar and put the coffeemaker on, then went to snatch the morning paper and got comfortable in the knock of the kitchen.

It maybe took 10 minutes tops before a sleepy looking Sid was coming down his stairs in sleep rumbled boxers, low on his hips and smiling at the smell of coffee. 

“Morning, love.” He yawned, rubbing his eyes.

Geno filled him a mug of the brew and waited for his lover to take a seat. 

After sipping half his mug with closed eyes, content and a little grumpy, like Sid always was, he became alive enough to take in the set table in front of him.

“Wow, you really got me cake.” He beamed and laughed out loud, one of those hunky dorky laughs, that made Geno’s heart swell.

“I’m promised. I’m always keeping promises, you know.” Geno said shyly but pleased and watched Sidney devouring the cake in delight, feeling his sweet tooth mocking him, with the desire to at least try some. 

So Geno gave in and put his piece of cake into the microwave.

“The cake was awesome, G.” Sidney smiled, rubbing his belly and snatching the sport section from the morning paper.

“My mama did, always good.” He praised, smirking and getting his own plate out before the microwave made that annoying bing sound again. 

Hungry himself, he didn’t wait long enough but tucked in, huffing as the cake burned his tongue. Sidney couldn’t help but laugh at him.

“I see Geno you have zero patience.” Zhenya was still wheezing trying to cool his mouth down.

“But is cake.” He protested.

“It’s hot cake Geno, that can’t be as delicious as mine was, when it burns your mouth.” But Geno wouldn’t listen and kept on eating, enjoying the flavor nevertheless.

“Eww, G. Hot cake really? That’s disgusting!” Sid exclaimed.

“Is my cake, I’m hot anyway.” Geno laughed and emptied his plate.

“You love me anyway, because I’m hot as cake.” The Russian smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to join me on Tumblr: http://latkamaila.tumblr.com/


End file.
